


Sometimes Wishes Do Come True

by Kahleniel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Play, DILF Eren Yeager, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teenage Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahleniel/pseuds/Kahleniel
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Levi has been pining for his best friend's dad for years. What happens when he finally gets what he wants?





	Sometimes Wishes Do Come True

Levi stared at the king size bed in the middle of Eren’s master bedroom for what felt like hours.

 He had been left to his own devices at the Jaeger household for the afternoon since Eren had promised Isabel that he would take her shopping. Levi had absolutely no desire to accompany his best friend into the overly priced pink and black horror show only to end up carrying her bags around. Eren had chuckled at the terrified expression on his face when Isabel had mentioned that the semi-annual sale was ending that weekend and she had gotten her paycheck on Friday, then invited Levi to stay at their house on his own while they went out. An hour and a half later, after flipping through Netflix and raiding the cabinets, Levi found himself bored and restless with a hard cock that wouldn’t go away no matter how he tried to distract himself.

 On the way to the bathroom to take care of himself he passed by Eren’s bedroom door and couldn’t resist peeking through the entrance. The older man had left it ajar and Levi found himself staring at the bed and wondering, not for the first time, what the sheets would feel like on his skin as Eren pounded into him over and over. His cock gave an interested twitch and Levi adjusted himself, tucking the head into a more comfortable position under his waistband. It wouldn’t be any harm if he looked around, would it? He’d take a quick peek, maybe touch those sheets to feel how soft they were, and then be back on his way to take care of himself as he’d intended. No harm done.

Levi pushed the door open further and stepped inside. He tread silently, even if there was no one else in the house to hear his footsteps. It felt wrong walking in, like hopping over a wall into a private garden or sneaking into a church when services weren’t being held. A private sanctuary that he was trespassing into. He ran his hand along the edge of Eren’s chest-of-drawers near the large window, picking up and examining the various objects on the low surface. Cufflinks in a shallow dish, seashells collected during annual beach trips, photos of Eren and Isabel at theme parks and seasides and even one from the ski trip all three of them had been on the previous Christmas. Levi smiled softly at Eren’s image in the photo. His cheeks were flushed red with the cold, his trademark grin nearly splitting his face in two as he held both Isabel and Levi tight to his sides. His flesh tingled at the memory of Eren’s hand on his side, gripping him close through his down jacket as the photographer took their picture. He wished ever since that he’d been brave enough to put his own arm around the man’s waist, maybe even under his jacket against Eren’s skin with the pretense of keeping his hands warm. Levi put the photo back where he had picked it up from and continued looking around.

He wanted to spend as much time memorizing every bit of Eren’s room, learning everything he could about him, but the bed dominating the middle of the room pulled at him. Levi crossed the room and stood at the side of the bed where Eren slept. He reached out and hesitated for only a moment before running his fingers along the rumpled covers and sheets haphazardly thrown back when Eren had woken up that morning. He sat down, feeling the bounce of the mattress springs, and wondered if they would squeak loud enough to be heard down the hall. He bounced a couple of times, then blushed at his audacity. It’s not like he’d find out any other way, though. He leaned back, then let his arms slip out sideways and flopped back on the bed with a huff. He looked down at himself and could see the outline of his still-hard cock through his track pants. He ran his hand over his clothed erection to tease himself, then glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Eren and Isabel weren’t due home for at least two more hours. He could relieve his ache here and change the sheets before they got back. No one would ever know. He could even say it was to pay Eren back for letting him stay here on his own. How many chances was he going to get to fulfill one of his biggest fantasies? If he couldn’t have Eren in real life he could at least pretend to here, wrapped up in his sheets, in his scent. A twinge of guilt sang through him at the thought of defiling Eren’s sanctuary, but he furrowed his brows and sharply willed it away. He hadn’t been brave enough to put his arm around Eren last year, but damn if he was going to let an opportunity like this slip away.

Levi pulled one of the pillows to him and inhaled. He could smell Eren’s scent lingering on the fabric, mixed with remnants of his cologne. Levi moaned as he felt the front of his pants dampen with precum. To hell with it. He’d held off on taking care of himself long enough and he was ready as fuck to get off. He shoved his pants down to his thighs and flipped over, burying his face in Eren’s pillow as he stroked himself. If he concentrated hard enough his hand became Eren’s hand stroking him. He imagined his fingers were the older man’s, pulling his foreskin back to gather the slick fluid beading at the head of his cock and spreading it down his shaft. Damn, he was so wet. He could already tell this wasn’t going to be one of those one-and-done days. His personal best was seven over the course of an afternoon, and he briefly wondered if he could break it after he got home before his fantasy overtook him again. Once again it was Eren’s hands, this time the left playing with his hole in rhythm with the one continuing to stroke his cock. Levi moaned into the pillow, imagining Eren’s fingers slipping into him and stretching him. He cursed himself for not having lube as he licked his own fingers and began fingering himself. Just a little more and he’d come, only a little bit more - 

Levi yelped as he felt a hand shove his fingers away from his ass and a tongue lick a hot wet stripe from his balls to his hole. The groan vibrating against his sensitive ring was almost enough to tip him over the edge. Before he could turn around to see who the fuck it was, a deep voice commanded, “Don’t stop.” Oh god, he _knew_ that voice. It had haunted him for years in his wettest, filthiest dreams, and was responsible for more than one awkward boner while listening to him and Isabel debating politics at the dinner table. “E-eren?” He mentally cursed his stutter. Levi felt Eren nod in acknowledgment, then moaned as the older man began to press his slick tongue inside him. “Oh, oh god, I’m gonna c -” was as far as he got before his orgasm hit him, hard. He bit back his scream as his veins sang with pleasure and he covered his hand and the sheets beneath him with come.

“I wish you hadn’t kept quiet. I want to hear your voice next time.”

Levi rolled over quickly, panting hard, and saw Eren perched on the edge of the bed, wiping his mouth and doing a poor job of hiding a triumphant grin. He stared at the other man, mind spinning as thoughts of _oh my god that was incredible_ and _I’m in Eren’s bed_ and _oh shit that’s Eren_ and _I need to leave, I need to leave right now_ flew through it. Before he could bolt, though, Eren pinned him to the bed with his weight, holding his wrists to the mattress. “Oh, no you don’t. I finally have you in my bed, I’m not letting you out of it that quickly.”

 _Did I actually hear him right?_ “What?” He couldn’t think of much else to say as Eren began kissing a line up his neck. He started to shove Eren away, but that only encouraged him to slip lower, sucking a peaked nipple into his mouth and pulling another low moan from Levi as his cock began to harden again.

Eren grazed the nipple with his teeth as he pulled back, giving it one last lick before answering the boy in his bed. “I’ve fantasized about you so many times in this bed, and here I come home and I find you ass up, cock dripping, moaning my name into my favorite pillow.” He switched to Levi’s other nipple, laving attention onto it before he continued. “I’d just about given up on ever making you a reality when lo and behold, I find you like this.” He slid his hand down and gripped Levi’s hardening cock, making him moan and jerk his hips up as he gave it several quick pumps.

Levi could barely think straight. He opened his mouth to ask where Isabel was, as he remembered in a panic that both of them should be home if Eren was, but before he could ask Eren whispered in his ear, “I told Isabel I had a conference call I’d forgotten about and had to be here to take it. She’ll call me to come pick her up from the mall when she’s done. Knowing her, we have plenty of time.” With that, Levi gave in, pushing Eren’s head down and guiding him toward his swollen member with a broken _please_.

“Gladly.” Eren shoved Levi’s trousers the rest of the way off of him and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, grinning up wickedly at Levi as he concentrated on the sweet spot under the head with his tongue, rolling his balls lightly and tugging at the flesh holding them as he sucked on Levi’s tip. It wasn’t long before Eren had Levi panting and gasping. Eren held him down with strong hands on either side of his hips, keeping him pinned in place. Levi covered his mouth in embarrassment as a whimper of pleasure escaped him. Eren looked up from sucking his cock and pulled his hand down and away, growling his displeasure and giving him a look that warned Levi not to hide himself.

 _Oh fuck._ The growl did it. The vibrations from Eren’s growl sent waves of pleasure thrumming through him, and he barely had time to fist his hands in the older man’s hair before coming down his throat with a broken cry. Eren sucked him through it, swallowing his spend and continuing to lick and tease until Levi squirmed and tried to pull away from his mouth. He pulled off him with a pop and licked his lips, making sure he got everything before sitting back, his signature grin plastered across his face as he watched Levi regain his breath for the second time that afternoon.

“What the hell, you’re still clothed.” It wasn’t really a question.

Eren had the good grace to blush and halfheartedly shrug. “It was kinda hard to think about taking my clothes off when I found you sprawled naked in my bed.” He stripped out of his polo shirt and jeans, unable to restrain a soft sigh of relief when he shoved his boxer briefs down and off to join them. He kicked the pile of clothes into a corner as Levi slid further onto the bed to allow Eren space for himself. Levi arched an eyebrow at him for it, but Eren shot a look right back, daring him to scold him in his own house. He was about to say something snarky anyway when he realized that he was _in bed with Eren_. Yes, the man had made him come twice, and it seemed as if a third time wasn’t out of the realm of physical possibility, but it was really only hitting him now that the man he had been pining for since he discovered he liked men was naked, in the same bed, and the erect cock attached to said man was leaking precum because of him. 

“How long?”

“Seven inches and three around last time I measured,” Eren deadpanned.

Levi rolled his eyes. “I meant how long have you wanted, well, this?” He swung his arm out in a vague arc to indicate everything that had just happened. Eren shrugged, then pulled the covers over the two of them.

“The moment I really knew was the last night of the ski trip.”

“The trip?” 

Eren shrugged again. “Yeah. I went up your room to ask if you wanted to play some board games with me and Iz, but you were evidently exhausted since you had passed out and it wasn’t even eight o’clock.” He fidgeted with the edge of the top sheet, a blush spreading over his face, making him look younger than his years. He cleared his throat and continued. “I knocked but you didn’t answer so I was worried. I opened the door and, um, you weren’t wearing anything but those Christmas boxer briefs Isabel had bought you and were evidently having a wonderful dream.”

It was Levi’s turn to blush, this time in mortification. He covered his face and sank back against the pillow. “Oh god, what was I doing?”

“Well, you were on your front and your hips...you were grinding them into the mattress and moaning my name. I should have left but I...couldn’t. Then you turned over and you had the most amazing erection and all I could think about was stripping you out of those boxers and sucking you down until you screamed.” Eren’s blush was even redder, but the grin was back. “I panicked and left.”

“So that explains why you were so weird on the way back. I thought I’d finally crossed a line somewhere.”

“Ha, nah. I don’t even think you’d be able to if you tried.”

Levi lowered his hands from his face and smiled. “Yeah, you’ve put up with me for this long. I’m pretty sure I would have done it by now.” When Eren nodded in agreement Levi pushed him. Eren fell onto his back, dragging Levi on top of him. His erection, which had been starting to soften during his confession to the young man, surged back into hardness as Levi straddled him and pressed his own swollen cock against it.

“You know, I really liked what you did when you first came in. No one’s done that to me before.”

“Oh?” Eren reached forward and slid a finger lightly down Levi’s crack and over his hole, making him shudder slightly as he rocked his hips down onto Eren. “Never had your ass eaten before? Then again, I’m not sure that’s what I’d call what I did. I’d barely gotten a chance to really get started before you beat me to the finish line.”

Levi furrowed his brows, then gave Eren the most lascivious grin he could muster. “Is that so? Well, how about you show me what you had in mind.” Before Levi could say anything else, Eren had looped his arms under Levi’s legs and dragged him forward, shoving his face between his thighs with a growl. Levi felt Eren begin to lap at his hole and groaned. He wanted to let Eren have all the access he wanted, but he couldn’t in this position. “Hold on.” He flipped over so that Eren could get a full view of his round cheeks and spit-slicked entrance as he faced Eren’s erection. “Much better, don’t you think?” He grinned as he heard Eren’s breathing speed up and felt him nod in agreement.

He licked his hand thoroughly to get it wet, then began to stroke Eren’s cock slowly and firmly. The resulting moan vibrated against his flesh and he answered with one of his own. “Fuck, _Eren_ , do that again.” He rewarded Eren with a thorough suck to the tip of his cock when he obliged. He could taste precum on his lips and decided that he liked Eren’s taste. Eren had clearly liked his. Levi took Eren further into his mouth and sucked, using his tongue as well, playing with him as he learned what Eren liked, using his hand where he couldn’t reach with his mouth. When his teeth accidentally grazed the head of Eren’s cock the older man swore and slipped his tongue inside Levi’s entrance. Levi smirked around Eren’s cock and leaned his forearm across the crease of his hip so he could hold himself up while he played with Eren’s sac with his other hand.

Eren pulled off of Levi, panting hard. “If you keep going, I’m going to come.” Levi shrugged and kept going. “You sure?” He earned a nip for that and moaned through a chuckle. “Ok, you asked for it.” He buried his face back between Levi’s cheeks and resumed eating him out, spreading and kneading the muscle while stabbing his tongue inside, sucking and licking at the rim just to feel Levi’s thighs shake.

Levi was pretty sure Eren was trying to get him to come for a third time before he did, but the younger man was determined to swallow everything Eren had to give to him. He’d dreamed of this too many times to let Eren go unsated. He could feel Eren’s balls drawing up tight against him and knew the older man wouldn’t last much longer. He put everything he knew into getting Eren off, pulling out every trick in the book, everything he had fantasized about doing, and before long Eren pulled back and roared, filling Levi’s mouth with his come. “Fuck, _fuck!_ ”, he panted. “Where did you learn that? Damn.”

Eren wasn’t done though, and he resumed eating Levi out, wrapping his own hand around Levi’s cock and pumping it in time with his tongue’s thrusts. After only a few more strokes Levi was spilling his third orgasm onto Eren’s chest and stomach, moaning into his pelvis as Eren tongued his balls, cleaning him up after the final waves of pleasure shuddered through him. 

“Come here,” Eren growled, and fisted his clean hand in Levi’s black hair, pulling him up and turning him around. He shoved his tongue into Levi’s mouth, tasting his own come on Levi’s lips as Levi tasted himself on Eren. They kissed until they were both breathless and sated, coming down from their highs together. They both fell asleep soon after, Levi tucked into Eren’s side as the older man’s arms were wrapped around him.

 This time Levi held him, too.

 

 

 


End file.
